Action!
by onyxstorm31
Summary: Another Smitchie one-shot. Mitchie and Shane are filming a movie together and while shooting a scene Mitchie accidently tells Shane she loves him. Kinda fluffy :  Mitchie T./Shane G.


**Hey guys! So I've decided to do another Camp Rock and Smitchie one-shot. I got this idea while watching a show last night. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Mitchie P.O.V**

"Mitchie, Shane, we're going to start taping in 5 minutes." said Henry, our director.

I nodded and quickly went to change into my outfit, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous about the scene Shane and I were doing today. My character, Makayla, or Mac for short, was supposed to finally tell her love interest, Shane's character Adam, that she was in love with him.

After our summer at Camp Rock, Shane and I had remained close friends and a year later we were now starring in a movie together called _'If You Knew' _. Neither of us had planned to be cast as the leading roles but rather just an experience we wanted to have. When we heard we had gotten the roles we were excited and thought it would be fun. Right now, it was anything but fun. Sometime during that summer at Camp Rock I had fallen for Shane. Stupid, I know, but it wasn't something I could help. I was in love with my best friend, how cliche was that?

"Everybody on set!" Jay, the assistant director, called.

I took a deep breath and walked out to the set, which was a forest bathed in sunlight from the setting sun. I saw Shane walk in and instantly the butterflies I had finally forgotten about made a comeback.

He smiled at me as we took our positions, "Hey Mitch."

I smiled back, "Hey pop star."

He rolled his eyes but before he could say anything the director yelled "Action!"

**"I need to tell you something." Mac said nervously.**

**Adam looked at her questioning. "Ok."**

**She took a deep breath, hoping to take in some courage for what she was about to do. A couple of minutes passed and nothing seemed to come out.**

**"Did you forget what you were going to tell me?" Adam joked.**

**She smiled. If only that was case. Again Mac mentally prepared herself.**

**"I love you. No, I'm in love with you, Shane."**

I froze. Did I just say 'Shane'?

By the way Shane was looking at me I knew I had. Everyone on set seemed to have stopped what they were doing.

_'Great, just great. I tell my best friend I'm in love with him in front of an unsuspecting audience and a camera is on, recording every word.'_I berated myself.

I looked at Shane quickly, trying to gauge his response, but there wasn't any. His face was unreadable.

Before anyone could say anything, I left. I ran from the set, from everybody who had heard my declaration, and from Shane.

I ran past my trailer, past the movie set, past everything. I kept running until my lungs burned with every intake of breath. I finally came to a stop once I was a good distance down the beach were part of the movie was being shot.

I leaned against a tree and tried to catch my breath. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. But as I thought everything over I realized I may have overreacted. Maybe they would all think it had just been a slip of the tongue.

"Ugh, who's going to believe that?" I asked myself out loud.

I knew running like I did wasn't the right thing to do but I panicked. What was I supposed to say after that? 'Gotcha?' Yea, cause that would be so believable.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I looked at my watch and saw that an hour had passed. I went to find my phone to call Henry,to tell him I was ok but that I wouldn't go back today, but I couldn't find my phone. I groaned. I'd left my phone in my trailer.

I knew I should go back to let everyone know I was ok and face Shane but I knew doing the latter was going to take more courage than I had at the moment and the former could wait.

I looked out at the ocean. It was mesmerizing. The sun was setting, shedding an orange glow over the waves that crashed slowly against the shore. The breeze was cool, bringing the smell of the salty sea. The sound of the crashing waves was like a soft lullaby. I sighed, letting the scene wash over me, clearing my head and dissolving my uncertainty.

Entranced by the scene I stood, leaving my shoes at the base of the tree. I rolled up my pants and walked to the shore, letting the cool water wash over my feet.

I smiled, enjoying the breeze as it swept over me, softly blowing my hair. This reminded me of my summer at Camp Rock, at my life before I had gotten recognized as an artist. Life was so simple and I loved it. It wasn't really complicated now but some days it felt overwhelming. Being here seemed to erase all that.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the salty scent. I closed my eyes, wishing Caitlyn was here so I could tell her everything that was running through my head. I opened my eyes, looking over the water.

"How is it possible to love someone so much?" I asked, directing my question at the water. "Shane is my best friend but somewhere along the line I fell for him. It wasn't just a small fall, like when you trip over a rock. No, I fell hard. And sometime I feel like I keep falling. I love spending time with him and even when we spend the whole day together it doesn't feel like enough. I love how when I'm with him I feel like anything is possible, like the world could crash and I know that I would be fine. Like if the world fell I could pick it back up. Now I sound like a Superman wannabe." I laughed at myself.

I sighed, "As corny and childish as it sounds, Shane makes me feel all those things and more. And even now, when it feels like I've ruined everything, I could never regret loving him, even though I know he doesn't feel the same way. Unrequited love..." I said and then laughed at my own corniness. "I'm sound like such a sappy romance novel."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a branch breaking and footsteps. I had been talking to myself like a retard. Whoever had heard me must think I'm insane. Not that they were too off the mark.

I turned around, ready to face the witness of my insanity but I felt myself go cold. Leaning against the tree I had been sitting by was Shane.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Hi to you too." He said seriously.

He looked mad. Why would he look mad? More importantly, why was he here? Shouldn't he be trying to get away from me as soon as possible?

"Uh..h-hi." I mentally slapped myself, hating the way it came out in a stutter.

He didn't say anything but his eyes were dark, analyzing me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing."

What game was he playing? "But you didn't. So answer the question."

"Looking for you." He said and I was even more confused.

"Why?" I asked, and as an afterthought I added, "And quit looking at me like I pissed you off." Because he really was looking at me like I had just punched him or something. I know telling him I loved him when I did wasn't the right thing but his anger was uncalled for.

"I came looking for you because you just ran off set and no one knew where you were. And I am pissed. How could you just run off like that? You didn't even take your phone. Do you know how worried I've been for the past two hours?"

I was surprised, shocked, and a little pleased. Surprised because I thought he would be on a plane halfway to China by now. Shocked because he really sounded angry about me leaving, and pleased because I some selfish part of me liked knowing he worried about me. That meant he cared.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You're not my dad or the boss of me. I just needed some time to think. And as you can see, I'm fine, so don't worry."

He gave a frustrated grunt and walked toward me, "You don't get it do you, Mitch?"

I really didn't. I didn't get what the big deal was, except the impending rejection that I knew was coming.

Seeing my obvious confusion he continued, "You tell me you love me and then you run off. You run off down the beach and I don't hear a word from you in 2 hours."

I shrugged, "I just needed time to think things through. It's not everyday that I tell my best friend I'm in love with him." I don't know where the sudden courage to confess my feelings to Shane came from but I couldn't say 'Gotcha' now.

He nodded, seeming to remember something. "And you seem to have the idiotic idea that it's 'unrequited love'?"

I blushed at his use of the words I had said not even 5 minutes ago. "Shut up." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Who knew Mitchie Torres was such a cornball."

"Who knew Shane Grey was so nosy?" I countered.

"Know you know. But it's a good thing I am or I wouldn't have heard my beautiful girlfriend declare her feelings for me."

Suddenly the easy going atmosphere disappeared. I must've heard wrong. Did he say 'girlfriend'?

"What?" I chocked out.

Shane smiled, "That is if you want to be my girlfriend."

I shook my head, "Wait, let's back up for a second. I'm lost. When did I go from being a cornball to being your girlfriend? And how? Why?"

He laughed, "One question at a time please Mitch."

When he saw I was still serious he spoke. "I love you too Mitchie. I've loved you since last summer at Camp Rock. I thought you might have love me too but I didn't want to push things and mess up our friendship. But today when you said my name instead of the lines I realized you felt the same way too."

"You- you love me?" I asked, wondering if I really had gone insane.

He nodded, "More than anything. But then you ran and I wasn't sure what to do. When I finally found you, you looked so beautiful standing here that I stopped and then I heard you talking, saying you loved me."

I looked away and blushed. He had heard everything. Me and my big mouth. At least it wasn't on video this time.

When I didn't say anything he took my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I love you Mitchie."

For a minute I didn't say anything, not sure if this was a dream, but then a smile took over my face.

"I love you too."

He smiled, "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I'll have to think about it." I said, teasing him.

A smirk appeared on his face, "Oh, really? Well I have something that will help you decide."

I grew suspicious. "And what would that be?"

Instead of responding Shane took a step closer to me, lowering his head. I froze, my heartbeat thundering. I felt his hand on the base of my neck and slowly he pulled me closer to him until our lips were only centimeters apart. He closed the distance and I melted as soon as our lips connected. I was lost in the kiss. All other thoughts left my mind and all I felt were our lips and the bliss that the kiss put me in.

Time ceased to matter but at some point we ran out of air and we pulled apart.

"Got an answer yet?" Shane asked breathless but with a humorous shine in his eyes.

I smiled, "Yes, but only if you agree to be my boyfriend."

He laughed, "I think that sounds fair."

Shane and I stayed at the beach, watching the sunset for a while longer.

"It's beautiful." I said, leaning against Shane's chest.

"It's ok." He replied.

I turned to look at him, "It's ok?"

He nodded, "Everything's just ok compared to you."

"Who's the corny one now?" I teased, trying to hide my reddened cheeks.

"Still you." He countered.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, smiling.

I blushed again, "Are you trying to leave me looking like a tomato permanently?"

He shrugged, "You look cute when you blush."

"There you are!" Someone said, making me jump.

It was Caitlyn, walking up to us. She looked at the way we were sitting and smiled.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough." She said.

My eyebrows drew together, "What?"

She shook her head, "You guys are the two most stubborn people I know. It took you both a year to finally admit to each other you were in love."

Shane laughed and I looked away.

"Was I really that obvious?" I asked her.

She nodded, " here was too. We all saw it, except you too. Even a blind person would have seen it."

I laughed. If I was crazy, Caitlyn was certifiable.

"Well, come on guys. It's getting late. Henry sent me to come find you love birds."

My eyes widened, "Oh shoot! Is he mad that I ran out? What about our scene?"

Cait shook her head, "Nah, he was just glad one of you two finally spoke up. And he wasn't the only one, I might add. Oh and he just kinda gave us all the rest of the day off."

"Then what did you guys do for the rest of the time?" Shane asked.

She smiled deviously, "Well, we ate and just chilled. Oh and we put the video of Mitchie confessing her love for you on the big screen. It was priceless." She laughed.

My eyes widened. "What? You're lying." I accused.

She shook her head, still laughing. "Nope. I'm having copies made so we can all have something to remember this day by."

"Save me one." Shane said.

"Shane!" I said, turning to look at him, mortified.

He just laughed. I turned back to Caitlyn.

"I'm gonna get you back." I said.

She laughed and began to walk away. "Have fun trying. I'm gonna go back and hide the original from vengeful hands." She looked at me. Then looking at Shane, she said, "Keep her busy for a while?"

I felt him nod and then he spun me around.

"You're gonna listen to her?" I asked. "Over your girlfriend?"

He smiled and brought his lips down towards mine. We were lost in the kiss once again.

Suffice to say, I was too busy to care about any video.

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review :)**


End file.
